Field Trips should be FORBIDDEN!
by Wazzella
Summary: Yay! Fellow students of CP University are going to a field trip! Wait, a field trip! Yes! A FIELD TRIP! As Wazzella and her fellow agents/friends encounter some crazy stuff throughout the trip; some mysterious things are happening in the wilderness even the puffles are acting weird! DUN DUN DUN!(first chapter is just an intro, sorry for not writing about the plot imedietly)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Field Trip**

**Author's Note: Hiya guys! You might know me from my first story CP University, and I'm here with a new story!(yay!). Anyways, we're STILL attending CP University, and the penguins that I've featured are still included, here's the list if you didn't know/remember: Bellykid, Jay (aka Pukadella-Sweet Sacrifice), Eva, Maddie8972, Candence4911, and Rosie1124 (aka Bloodlily16), but you won't be featured in this chapter for now. Alright, please welcome my new story: Field Trips should be FORBITTEN!**

I woke up and saw Arthur (my big bro) sleep-sitting (you know like sitting up while sleeping.) on a pile of snow and snoring.

"DUDE! WAKE UP!" I shouted while Jingles (my little sis :3) brushed her teeth, and Arthur's STILL snoring.

"Ugh, I guess I have to do my wake up call." I muttered.

I grabbed his headphones and mines. I listened to Evanescence (Cheers for Evanescence! :D) while I set up his on a kind of music that would probably wake him up screaming. I plopped the headphones on his head and me and Jingles watched his reaction. First he wriggled, then he's sweating (I know penguins do not sweat.), and finally he woke up screaming, "TURN OFF THIS JUSTIN BIEBER SONG!"

"Well you wouldn't wake up. Get dressed you have a job interview." I hummed while I tossed him a hoodie.

"Hey! This is Justin Beiber style!" He said.

"You want to listen to it again?!" I spoke evilly.

He gulped and went to dress up while I tossed him a cup of coffee.

"See you after school." I waved goodbye at Arthur.

I adjusted my punk hair and ate breakfast with Jingles.

"Can we sled to school today?" Jingles asked brightly.

"Sure! Give me a sec." I said while I fed my puffles.

I called Sammy (my white puffle), wrapped some bits of rope from the sled like a reindeer, and threw a cookie to Jingles' school as far as I can. Jingles settled in the sled as Sammy went crazy for the cookie and munched it as soon as he reached Jingles' school. I tossed another one to the camp and he went back there.

"Bye! See you after school." I smiled and hugged Jingles tightly and added," Don't forget to finish your salad!"

"Don't worry I will!" she replied back and went after her friends.

I teleported to school (like a boss) and waddle-ran to my locker.

"Yo, what's your first class?" Ardreina (my friend) greeted.

"Pufflology (aka zoology)" I grumbled.

"Me too! I'll wait for you to set up." She grinned.

We walked to PH's classroom and saw her stacking some papers up.

"Don't look here mates!" She spoke quickly and shooed us away.

I shrugged and sat on the nearest seat.

"'Sup?" P0nt asked (another friend.)

"Woke my brother up by blasting Justin Beiber's tunes." I spoke wearily.

"Whoa." Ardreina backed away.

"Alright mates! Settle down, we got some business to do." PH clapped her flippers.

Everyone dashed to their seats while PH cleared her throat, "Ahem, mates. I've got some wonderful news for ya. We're gonna go on an overnight field trip!" and pumped her fist up.

Everyone cheered but got quiet as soon as PH spoke some more info,"We'll be goin' to the wilderness and see some wild piffles and observe 'em. There will be rangers to guide us, BUT! We have an assignment."

Everyone groaned at the word 'assignment'.

"We'll have some free time I assure you, but if ya may. I will pass a form for you. Get this to be signed by ya parents till next week!" PH smiled and gave the forms.

I gulped since my siblings and I escaped from my mom. (read my first story.)

…

"Hey Ardreina." I spoke to Ardreina (obviously.).

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked and whispered to her about my escape and the form.

"Sure! I'll get the form to be signed by my mom! In the meantime, YOU also have to do a favor." Ardreina replied.

"What?" I asked.

"Go play the game Slender!" she said while she shoved me.

"What?! Alright alright, for the form." I grumbled.

"Haha that's why we're best friends." She grinned.

…

Ardreina went to the camp and I opened the game Slender.

"Ooh, find those 8 pages or you'll be SO dead." Ardreina spoke in a spooky kind of voice even though it isn't Halloween yet.

"Alright alright, where the heck should I go first." I narrowed my eyebrows and searched for the darn pages in the game.

":Hey let's go in the house." She suggested.

"NO! I'll be cornered by that-" I spoke until I turned myself in the game."AHHH! It's Slenderman!" I screamed and scrambled myself into the woods of that game.

"HAHAHA! You should've seen your reaction." Arthur laughed while he opened his laptop.

I glared at him then said, "Then YOU play!"

He gulped and went to play Minecraft.

I continued to play that game since I need to get that form signed by playing the whole game, and I found 5 pages before I was cornered by that creepy dude.

"Nice!" Ardreina gave me a high five, but I was sweating and shaking too hard until I couldn't move even my flipper.

"Now let's get that form signed by my mom." Ardreina spoke.

"O-o-o-ok." I trembled.

We walked to her mansion and persuaded her mom to sign it.

"Aw, poor you. I'll give some coins." Ardreina's mom spoke while she signed and winked.

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly and went back to the camp.

Then I heard a rustle.

"Who's there?" I growled, but there's only a sound of leaves rustling (awkward.).

Then I heard something then sneered, "Is it you Slenderman?! Show yourselves then I'll beat ya up for the game!" (Crazy me.)

I turned then someone jumped off the bushes….

**Author's Note: So! How did the first chapter go? Well at least it's not EPF related though. Please leave some suggestions and stuff in the reviews or PM, and if you want a featuring question tell me! I'm pleased to feature one! Well (*looks at schedule*) oh dear! I need to go feed my hamsters! (Yes, I have a pet hamster.) See ya soon! – Coco (aka Wazzella!) :) (book on the head emote.) **


	2. Field Ops in the Wilderness

**Chapter 2: Field Ops in the Wilderness**

**Author's Note: Hiya again! I see the story had been quite a sensation about Slenderman. Anywayz, this chapter I'll have a featured question, but for now here's chapter 2! Happy reading!**

I dashed and tackled that being that shot out of the bush and rolled across the woods. I sat up and realized that I was sitting on top of Jay.

"Jay!" I yelled.

"Ugh, why don't you just move carefully and wait for me to come out?" she groaned and adjusted her goggles.

"What's up with the goggles?" I asked.

"G's experimenting a new jet pack since Jettie isn't in the HQ cuz he's crazy lately (reference to Bellykid's new story Jet Pack Fever.), so he asked ME to try out instead." She explained then added, "Speaking of Gary, G wants to see you in the HQ."

"Alright, I'll be there." I salute and teleported to the HQ.

...

"Agent W!" Gary raised both of his flippers then added, "Finally you're here!"

"Don't call me W! Just Wazz or Wazzle! By the way the HQ had been in a wreck lately even though were reconstructing." I pointed out.

"Yes agent, it is indeed a wreck. As you can see, everything in the HQ had been strange and I have tracked down something in the middle of the wilderness where PH's class is going to for a field trip." Gary spoke solemnly.

"Yup, that's my class." I grinned.

"Good if you may-"G spoke but was interrupted by Bellykid who smashed on him.

"Jet Pack Clown!" she screamed and ran out of the HQ.

'Huh?" I muttered and turned around to see a crazy Jet Pack Clown.

"Oh Jay mentioned about this before, I hope things get better!" I waved at Jet.

"Ok agent, I need you and the agents in your class to track down something in the middle of the wilderness and bring it back here." Gary commanded.

"What did you mean by 'something'?" I asked.

"That's why I assigned you to do this mission, to track it down because I don't know what it is and it might be dangerous." Gary pondered for awhile.

"Is it considered a big Field Op? (I love field ops!)" I asked.

"If you say so." Gary nodded again.

"DUCK! THERE'S A ROBOT ATTACK!" someone yelled and it was Eva then a ton of lasers shot above her.

"Oh boy, this is worse than Operation Blackout." I shook my head, then ducked under the broken field ops monitor and closed my eyes shut.

…

**I'm skippin' to the day of the field trip since I don't really have anything to put in those crazy days in the university.**

I packed my stuff and added EPF weapons in my giant backpack. I threw in my laptop, some food, junk (there's probably a ton in the bbag.), and blah blah blah.

"I'll send Jingles to school today." Arthur offered.

"Thanks dude, be sure not to burn the toast on fire." I pointed out.

"AHHH! TOAST ON FIRE!" He scrambled to the fire.

"Crazy Arthur." I sighed.

"Bye! I hope you have a safe trip!" Jingles waved at me.

"Don't worry I will." I smiled as much as I can even though I think I probably won't be able to get out of the wilderness in time.

…

"Alright mates! Settle down ya jumpy kangaroos! It's time for some quiet time in the bus!" PH shouted in the bus.

"Hey, want to listen to music?" I asked Ardreina who is my partner for the trip.

"Sure!" she grinned then I set a voice note that talked about the big field op.

She listened then nodded at me," Oh! Alright, I guess we have to drag that ninja dude back again." She grumbled at my phone," And how on earth will Arthur take care of your little sis?"

"Don't worry, I think Jingles is brave enough to try his burned toast." I muttered.

For the rest of the trip, we munched on bits of snacks from our fellow students, listened to music, and snored our heads off.

"Wake up ya snoozy koalas! We've arrived!~" PH yelled on the top of her lungs.

"Ugh, why now?" I muttered," I've reached the best part of my dream!"

"What's the best part?" Ardreina asked.

"I was kicking Herbert's butt off the island and then I ate him." I replied.

"WHAT?!" P0nt yelled from behind and everyone else shushed him, "sorry."

I rolled my eyes and said,"Alright, inform all of these stuff to the ninja master of the EPF and ask PH about it too."

"Ok, we'll see about that." Ardreina confirmed then we hopped off the bus.

…

"Alrighty mates! Please welcome Ranger Rory and Ranger Puffle!" PH called and two uhh… 'rangers' came out.

"Howdy!" Rory waved and shook his helment wildly.

"Squeak!" a brown puffle bounced and greeted.

"Class, don't look shocked. Ranger Rory's here to guide us since he's from a 'faraway place on the island'. As for Ranger Puffle, well he knows the wilderness well and I can translate his language for you." PH explained quickly.

PH handed us a schedule and luckily, mines and the fellow agents' schedule are the same.

"Phew!" Ardreina sighed and pounded her chest a bit.

"Yeah, let's talk to PH about that big Field Op." I spoke.

"Uhh… did the field ops monitor got fixed?" P0nt came by and asked.

'Dude, we'll talk with PH and you follow us." I replied then went to find PH and told all about the mini field op.

…

PH sent us to a specialized cabin for EPF agents only. She covered it up with a lie saying that we are working on an 'extra credit project'.

"Y'all have some free time. Don't be late for dinner mates, I'm off scoutin' " she waved us and left the cabin.

I grabbed my puffle whistle and blew it. All of my pet piffles lined up in front of me in a snap. Ardreina played around with her syringes, and P0nt just went to the bathroom to practice his plumbing in case he spilled the toilet with sea water again. I played catch the cookie with Sammy, skate boarded around with Hades, sang a duet with Apollo (I'm really bad at singing but I love to sing.), practiced some flips with Puff, ate cold pizzas with Drookie, danced around the cabin with Rockee, and tried to fly with Jet. P0nt came back from his plumbing and we both played a game of cards until PH called us to go to dinner. Suddenly, the cabin was flying UP (kinda like the movie Up, love that movie.) along with PH at the porch.

"What's goin' on matteeessss?" PH asked then everything went black.

**Author's Note: Yup! We're flying! Ok, so here's the featured question: What is Gary's favorite pizza? That's all for now. I gotta run, see ya 'round! – Coco (aka Wazzella) (can't wait for the Puffle Party, I'm practically dying for it already.) :3**


	3. Lost in Wilderness

**Chapter 3: Lost in Wilderness**

**Author's Note: Hello again penguins! Well I'm thinking of writing a one-shot of the Puffle Party or something (maybe a surprise hmm…). New featured question below! Anywayz, I know like half of you aren't featured in the last chapter, but don't worry! You're in this chapter! Oh yeah I almost forgot! Please welcome Alexia1012! (Yes, I know she's a villain in Bellykid's last story, and she answered wrong I also knew that, but she begged me to join soo I guess yeah. We could use some new penguins.) Alright, here's chapter 3!**

"Ugh, what the heck…" I groaned.

"Finally! You woke up!" Ardreina barely spoke in a calm voice.

"How long have I been in coma?" I asked dizzily.

"About an hour." P0nt replied while checking his watch.

"Darn it, I wasted 1 hour of my lifetime." I grumbled.

Ardreina grabbed something out of her backpack then said,"Cheer up! PH-"

Before she can even finish a pile of snow fell on her and 4? 4 penguins fell on her. (Wow, that is one mighty avalanche.)

"Ahhh! Another avalanche!" one of them yelled and another giant pile of snow fell on them, but this time it made them like snow-guins (get it? Snowmen, penguins?). Another penguin shook herself off the pile of snow.

"GOSH! That was one big ski trip!" she took out her ski goggles and I realized it was Maddie(8972).

"Maddie?!" I yelled.

"Hello again!" she waved then looked at the snow-guins then added, "Whoa who made these? They're really realistic."

"The avalanche duh!" Ardreina shook herself off.

"I HATE SKIING! I WOULD NEVER GO BACK TO THE SKI HILL EVER AGAIN!" A penguin screamed and it was Rosie (aka Bloodlily16).

"Why did that giant snowball hit me?" another penguin whimpered and shuffled around.

"Erm… who are you?" Ardreina asked nervously.

"My name's Alexia1012, and I just fell down from a cliff because of the-" she gestured the snow. "giant snowball."

"Wait, you're supposed to be in jail?" I spoke cautiously.

"Yup and I escaped." Alexia spoke proudly.

"Oh boy, now what are we gonna do?" I fell on the snow.

"Rosie was right, I will NEVER go back to that ski hill AGAIN!" Candence(4911, not the mascot one.) busted out of that pile of snow.

Then everyone kept screeching and screaming until P0nt yelled,"STOP! I'm the only guy here and you ladies keep talking like parrots!"

We all glared at P0nt then we heard a yell,"Ouch!"

We ran to where we heard the yell and the penguin that yelled was…. Icetail.

"Icetail?! How did you get here?!" I asked.

"Ugh, that 'invisible force' just kicked me outta the Everyday Phoning Facility then it kicked me out again, but this time it's here." She explained while glaring at the sky.

"What did ya mean by 'invisible force'?" PH cut.

"PH? Where did you-" I muttered then she cut (why does she always have to cut?),"I went to find some food, we're runnin' outta food mates."

"oh- kay, so what did you get?" P0nt asked nervously.

"O- berries." PH proudly presented a fine looking O- berries.

"O-berries?! YUCK!" most of the penguins complained.

"Come on mates, there ain't anything else to eat." She spoke sadly.

Then ANOTHER crash happened where we are eating those O- berries and 3 more penguins perked out of the pile of snow.

"Bellykid?! Jay?! Eva?!" we all screamed.

Jay and Bellykid looked at Eva then had some shocking expressions.

"How did you get here?!" both of them screamed.

"How did YOU guys get here?!" Eva asked back.

"Well, we were both having a snowball fight then suddenly there's some kind of 'invisible thing' lifted us up and WHOSH! We hit something probably you Eva and then BAM! We're here." Jay described.

"Well I got catapulted with snow by my out of control robots and hit YOU." She explained.

"Why are we meeting each other in coincidence?!" Icetail pointed out, and everyone was silent.

"C' mon! There's some invisible force and thingy, and it's _very_ mysterious!" Ardreina added.

"Well… let's call other agents." I trembled and got out my spy phone to call Dot.

"Hello?" Dot asked.

"Dot! We're lost in the wilderness! There's Agent PH, Agent P0nt, Agent Ardreina, Agent Bellykid, Agent Jay, Agent Eva, Agent Maddie, Agent Cadence, Agent Rosie, Agent Ice tail and-" I glanced at Alexia nervously then covered up with, "and we're eating only O- Berries!"

"Gosh ace, that was one mighty band of agents, I'll inform others and send a rescue team." Dot promised.

"THANK YOU!" I yelled then threw my phone up in the air.

Alexia caught it and asked, "Why are you throwing your spy phone?"

"Cuz I'm a psycho in this situation!" I yelled then apologized for being rude. (It's true, if I'm in a very bad situation like this, I can go crazy.)

"Now what?" Maddie asked and sat down numbly.

"How about G He should be able to give some information about that invisibility thingy and-" Bellykid pointed out then Cadence cheered and spoke, "Well, YOU call him!"

Bellykid turned bright red (dunno how will you react if someone pushes you to do that.) and dialed to G.

"AGENT! I see that all of you have been thrown in the wilderness! I'll send a-" G gasped through the phone. (Did you go run a 100 meter dash or what?)  
"Gary! There's some invisibility force making us unite! We've got to know about this!" Icetail yelled over the phone.

"I've never heard such a thing! This is indeed mysterious.. be patient.. bzzt… help… is… on… the…. Way… GAHHHH!" Gary pondered then the connection broke off.

"Should we try calling him again?" Rosie suggested.

"Yeah let's do it again." Bellykid grunted and fiddled with her phone. But it showed: **NO CONNECTION.**

"Maybe your phone had a problem let's try mines." Jay took out her phone then dialed to Gary, but there is no signal too.

"Ugh I'll try mines." I grunted, but mines wrote: **YOU CAN NEVER FIND YOUR FELLOW AGENT… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…..**

**Author's Note: Oh no! Gary is captured! (again.) And what's that invisible force thing? Uh oh… Alright here's the featured question (featured penguins PLEASE don't answer.): What is the taste of o-berries? Yup it's a bit tricky. Alright, better go! Can't wait for the puffle party SQUEEE!( I know I'm squealing like a girl, but I just CAN'T wait) Bye! – Coco (aka Wazzella) ;)**


	4. Karate Crab

**Chapter 4: Karate Crab**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for a late update! I'm kinda fed up with the FREEDOM at school and I need to catch up on my lessons so I decided to take a break (although I still chat between these days because I'm bored.) Alrighty, here's chapter 4! (I borrowed the karate crab chapter title from karate kid :P)**

"NO! Gary!" Bellykid stared at the spy phone.

"Ugh why is HE always captured in the first place?" some agents grumbled. (I know everyone hates to see their fellow agent always getting captured in the first place! :( )

I decided to lighten up the mood,"C' mon let's go look around! Maybe we'll find him!", but then my cheerful speech was followed by a loud crash which supposedly was a helicopter crash.

"Alright alright, it's hopeless." I grumbled and narrowed my eyes.

"Well we gotta move around, we can't just stand here and do nothin' right mates?" PH spoke.

"YEAH!" all the agents shouted.

"Well let's waddle 'round to see anything 'round here!" PH suggested.

…

"Ugh, we've been addling for AGES and we STILL couldn't find ANYTHING even a PIN." P0nt panted.

"What are you gonna do with a pin?" Bellykid asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

We all began to lose hope until we saw something glowing in the distance, and everyone dashed to where it is. As a result the glowing thing in the distance is….. Gariwald VIII's mansion.

…

"Let's go in, maybe Gariwald can help us!" Jay suggested.

"Yeah he's Gary's great uncle." Bellykid added.

"Let's go!" I yelled and we charged bravely to the mansion.

As we're in the mansion, Maddie interrupted,"Umm… isn't it supposed to be vanished and why is it sitting here in the middle of the wilderness?"

Everyone went silent and then Eva managed to choke out,"Umm… maybe it had settled here?"

"Put on the ghost goggles, we're going in his lab to find him." I commanded.

"Alright alright, no need to command us." Rosie rolled her eyes as she put on her goggles.

As we scanned through the mansion, we ate a bit of the fish on the dining table, and looked through the telescope. Through the telescope, we saw a lot of smoke coming out of the wilderness, and we pan and zoomed to see a broken helicopter with the rescue team sign on it.

"Oh well, I guess we need to survive ourselves." Cadence muttered.

We went down the telescope room and found the secret door.

"GO!" Ardreina yelled and pushed us in through the door.

We stubled in the lab and saw dozens of Herbert-like blueprints stacked on the tables and stuff.

"Well well well, look who's here Klutzy." A voice from the back spoke darkly.

We turned and saw the person who was talking to us and that is- Herbert. (Obviously.)

"What the heck are you doing here dumb bear?!" We all yelled. (Hey it kinda rhymes!)

"Ah, nonsense about that. Now let me give you a little 'treatment'" Herbert sneered and shoved some agents in the Ghost-O-Matron 3000 (I think the name is like that.)

"Hey!" they yelled, but they were too late and they turned into ghosts.

"Ardreina, Jay, Icetail, and Rosie?!" all the agents had their beaks hanging (except the ones who turned into ghosts.)

"This is going to be a nightmare." Ardreina muttered in a very fakey british accent. (She loves that accent, and even claimed that she would never shut up if she had one.)

"Mwahahahaha indeed it is you fool." Herbert cackled then turned to the remaining agents," Now as for you…" then he pulled a dangling rope beside him and the agents are trapped in a giant cage. I opened my eyes and looked around, wait a minute, I'm not in the cage! (Yay me!)

"What do you want?!" P0nt yelled and I turned. (oh well I'm not alone.)

"Yeah, what's wrong with you Vogue model?" Maddie teased. (randomly picked a free penguin on a random picker on the net.)

"Ugh, I'll find a way to capture you fools." Herbert muttered then added, "Anyways meet the 'new' Klutzy." And gestured at Klutzy.

He strikes a karate pose and looked ready to attack us. P0nt summoned his waves, Maddie whistled for her pony, and I strike a tae kwon do pose.

"Ha! You think you can beat me? Now I know tae kwon do! And a few Korean and Japanese words." I muttered. (It's true I know how to say hi and bye in Korean and Japanese and I learned tae kwon do when I was like second grade.)

Klutzy clacked his pincers and charged at us. I tae kwon do chopped him, but missed and ended up breaking a part of my flipper," Youch! Watch it crab." I spoke darkly.

P0nt tossed me that healing thing from card jitsu snow and I healed myself while Maddie's pony is trying to stomp on Klutzy. (Wow wow wow it's like card jitsu snow in the lab lol). P0nt summoned his waves and washed it over Klutzy, but that lucky duck (or lucky crab) got stronger by P0nt's waves.

"Oh boy, I'm useless." P0nt muttered and started to help rescue the others. (Yes! Go dude!)

I found a hard volleyball and sneered at Klutzy," Are ya ready for dodge ball?" then I threw that ball at him.

I expected the ball to at least crack his shell dead, but it just bounced off harmlessly. Then the following balls threw at him as a surprise attack. (It happened on Friday when I was playing dodge ball when I threw a very useless ball at the enemy team then P0nt and the others threw more :P.)

I turned and saw the ghost agents at my back, "Thanks!" I yelled back and starting to toss those ghost sucking things at Klutzy.

Klutzy and Herbert grunted then Herbert nodded at Klutzy then something was sucked out off Klutzy- it was Gariwald.

**Author's Note: Oh god, Klutzy was actually Gariwald?! Is he out of his mind?! Anyways, I got my schedule planned out in the following weeks (kinda). In the week through April 14 – 20, I might be visiting my cousin at China because my great aunt died a few days ago :'(. (Don't worry, I'll still connect fanfiction via my Chinese family's apartment's computer.) That's all for now, bye! – Coco (aka Wazzella.)**


	5. Mean Ol' Gariwald

**Chapter 5: Mean Ol' Gariwald**

**Author's Note: Hello again my fellow authors and readers! Well we last went off in Gariwald's mansion and realized Klutzy was actually Gariwald. (Is Gariwald nuts?) Also, I looked at the winners of the KCA (kids choice awards) and the winners stink! Favorite Music Group: One Direction, Favorite Male Singer: Justin Beiber, Favorite Song: What Makes You Beautiful. Ahhhh! They should've put Evanescence in the favorite music group! Anyhoo, here's chapter 5!**

"G-G-G-Gariwald?!" Maddie choked out.

"Ah yes indeed, and these are 'secret agents'?" Gariwald gestured at the ghost agents,"Well not anymore!" he cackled (-_-').

"Why are you such a j-" P0nt growled then I covered up his beak before he could say anything else and I added, "Are you nuts Gariwald?! We are your great nephew's friends and now we are searching for your great nephew you fool!"

Gariwald didn't look surprised then spoke calmly, "Ah, that's why you're here- but you'll never find my great nephew!" then he used his ghost powers and shot beams at us.

**Meanwhile at the cage full of agents….**

"Ugh, this sucks." Bellykid banged the bars hard.

"Hmm… well we better use my technique." Alexia muttered.

"What?" Cadence asked.

"I said that we're gonna bust outta here in MY way." Alexia replied then added,"Stand back, this is gonna be broken to bits."

Agents in the cage stepped back then Alexia squeezed herself between the bars and used her flippers and penguin feet to squeeze the bars out then for a few seconds it got squeezed to bits.

"Let's go!" Alexia pulled every agent out of the cage and they waddled to rescue the remaining agents.

"How did you think of that?" Eva asked.

"This is a way to get out of prison I guess." Alexia answered.

**Back to ghosts and fighting agents…**

"I don't think we can hold this any longer." I muttered and rolled next to the machine to dodge crazy Gariwald's beams.

"Yeah." Maddie replied then threw a carrot to shield from the beams then it disappeared.

"Alright, let's try our best to dodge or we'll disappear like the ca-" P0nt spoke then PH cut,"Look out mate!"

Fresh showers of beams shot at Gariwald and the agents that got out of the cage threw blueprint airplanes around the lab.

"Let's get outta here!" Jay yelled in her ghostly voice.

"You can never get away from me…" Gariwald cackled as we dashed through the dining hall, into the icky moat and now we're back at the entrance. We pushed the door, but it wouldn't open.

"DARN!" I yelled and kicked the door. (That's what I do when the door's not able to be opened. :P)

"Mwahahahaha…." Gariwald and Herbert echoed.

"Geez, what are we gonna do now?" Maddie grumbled.

"Let's try to talk to Gariwald, he's officially nuts." Rosie suggested.

"Yeah, how can a fellow agent's great uncle be that bad?" P0nt pondered.

As Gariwald reached to the entrance, I yelled in my best medieval voice, "HALT!"

"No one tells me to do anything…" Gariwald muttered.

"Why are you mean when thy (your) great nephew is held prisoner?" I spoke (ok, I wished I didn't even speak my medieval voice.).

"Ah, you see. My great nephew is hiding secrets from me according to that erm… Ursus Maritimus told me about my sneaky great nephew." He explained grudgingly.

"Oh, a polar bear." I spoke in my normal voice then back to my medieval voice," Hark (listen) you lark (hey that rhymes!) we cry your mercy to see you with such an evil Ursus Maritimus. "

Gariwald rolled his eyes then looked at Herbert then said," Alright, I shall join you."

"HUZZAH!" I yelled. (that's the only medieval word I can remember.)

"Not you, _you._" Gariwald pointed at Herbert then explained,"You inform me about the outside world, I shall partner with you."

"Smart idea." Herbert grinned evilly.

"GARIWALD! YOU ARE NUTS, YOU ARE A PSCHO, OU ARE A-" before I can even finish my long line of insults about Gariwald P0nt and Ardreina covered up my beak.

"Can you please shut up for at least a minute?" Ardreina pleaded.

"Armuramurarurah." I choked out and the agents looked confused.

"I said, can you please take your flipper off my beak?!" I spat out when Ardreina lifted her flipper out.

"Gariwald, we need you. You need to come to our side." Bellykid spoke calmly which is strange since she almost always growl or grumble in the story. (No offense.)

"BAH! Whatever penguins, but if you really want me you need to write a sappy poem to me. This ursus maritimus and somebody from this group shall write a poem, and whoever wrote better poems I'll go to their side."

"Can we do rapping instead?" I groaned.

"Ugh alright." Gariwald grumbled then declared," I choose…." Then he pointed at me, Icetail (YOU'RE the poet.), and Alexia (another random pick.).

"Alright my minions, let's start thinking a MUCH better rap than these fools." Herbert cackled and went scribbling on paper.

I gulped, I STINK at rhyming (unless it's a coincidence.).

"C'mon I'll think of something." Icetail calmed me and starting to rack her brain about rhyming words.

"What am I gonna do?!" Alexia gulped.

"I have no idea…" I spoke nervously.

**Author's Note: Alright, we're gonna have a rap battle!(Sorry for such a short chapter, I'll write the next one ASAP!) I love rapping, but I stink at writing, so I'm gonna PM you guys when I'm done writing some to see your opinions! I have no more announcements (I use author's notes for announcements.), have a nice day/night (whatever time you're reading :P)! – Coco (aka Wazzella) 8D (me with my sleeping mask on.)**


	6. Rap Battle!

**Chapter 6: Epic Rap Battle**

**Author's Note: Hiya guys, sorry for a late update, I was askin' some penguins 'round to see some suggestions and stuff and it went great! Alright here's chapter 6!**

As Herbert scribbled his rap on his paper, Klutzy tried to help him by giving him papers to write, but he always will snip the paper in half.

"Arrgghhh! Darn you Klutzy! Mind your own business!" Herbert shooed him away.

Klutzy was heartbroken and decided to risk his life to do something his master would kill him for doing that…..

…

The EPF team tried to rap their rap, but it was SO not good.

"Now what?!" I grunted.

"Well yeah, rapping is NOT my thing.." Icetail muttered in her ghostly voice.

"And I can't think of anything positive against Herbert." Alexia scratched her head.

"Hey! I thought of something!" Eva rushed over and scribbled madly on the paper.

"I need to see it too…" I dashed to where Eva is and we both scribbled and rapped the rap out.

…

"Alright, times up contestants!" Gariwald announced and tilted his head to Herbert," You first."

"Hey, I'm a polar bear,  
you can find me anywhere.  
In the mansion, in the sky, even in the bathroom.  
Choose me and we'll make things go BOOM!  
The fools need help,  
but their heads are stuffed with kelp.  
Because I got some awesome plans ghost,  
so you better not ban me (that's right!).  
I got a minion of crabs,  
you got a dozen labs.  
Say that we're together,  
so we can rule the world forever!" Herbert rapped his heart out.

"Good job! Your turn penguins." Gariwald clapped faintly and turned to us.

"Hey there Gariwald, you're so not deaf.  
We're your great nephew's friends the EPF.  
We've saved the world like 50 times,  
And stopped this polar bear in all his crimes,  
We're a secret team of course,  
But with you it's a double force!  
So join us here,  
Without that polar bear.  
For we do care for this island's inhabitants,  
But this bear doesn't care so he'll squish us like ants." All of the agents rapped. (I would like to thank Eva for this, she edited it and it was better than what I wrote! The Herbert one is not edited and written by me.)

"Oh wow…" Gariwald muttered.

"ALRIGHT GARIWALD TELL US WHO ARE YOU WITH?!" P0nt yelled at the back.

Gariwald stared at us and then spoke calmly," My dear friends, I am with-"

"Great Uncle?" a voice spoke nervously.

We all turned then we realize it was our fellow agent-Gary.

…

"G-G?!" all of the agents yelled.

Herbert pounded the desk with fury," WHO RELEASED HIM?!"

Klutzy peered by the side of Gary and stood in front of Herbert bravely.

"YOU?! _YOU_?!" Herbert snarled and pointed at Klutzy.

Klutzy nodded nervously then Herbert grabbed a hammer and tried to hammer Klutzy.

Gary gulped and stared at Klutzy numbly.

"Gary! Look out!" Bellykid yelled and G rolled next to the desk that Herbert pounded.

"My. Great. Nephew. You. Shall. Not. Leave. ME!" Gariwald snarled and started to destroy everything in the way to get G then he added," I'm sorry to inform you, I already started to burn this horrid mansion."

We all looked up and saw smoke billowing around the ghost machine.

"Hurry guys! Go back into that machine and turn back to penguins!" I yelled then all of the ghosts rushed to the machine got themselves back into penguins.

"Why didn't we think of that?!" Ardreina muttered.

"No time to talk, let's gooo!" Maddie yelled as Bellykid pulled Gary out of nowhere.

"Hahahaha…" Gariwald cackled as he disappeared.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do now?!" Rosie shrieked.

"GAH!" Eva and Cadence took out a cross and huddled together.

"Relax agent, there is nothing to be feared let's go-" G spoke calmly then he stood still and his glasses broke.

"Uhhh…. Gary? You ok?" Jay asked nervously.

Gary stretched then blinked his normal teeny dot eyes (yes his eyes are like that when he takes off his glasses, if you don't believe me check for an image.) turned into normal penguin eyes, but it was red with fury as if some soap bubbles had popped him in the eye.

"I am not Gary, I am Gariwald." He spoke a sorta robotic voice.

All of the agents faceflippered then said," WAKE UP G!"

"It is true, Gary's soul had disappeared, you can never return his soul back!" the 'fake' G spoke.

"PUH-LEASE, there is no such thing as 'souls'." I rolled my eyes (does anyone agree with me? Just wondering.).

Gariwald sucked out of G's body then Gary's body slumped down like a broken doll.

I gasped (now I regret saying what I said like ten seconds ago.) then agents went to shake G.

"Gary!" P0nt yelled him in the ear. (I think ears are hidden in penguins.)

Bellykid shook G wildly, Ardreina checked his heartbeat then smiled a bit then announced," Gary is not dead, he is still somewhere around here."

"HA!" Maddie grinned even wider then smirked at Gariwald.

"Well well, I should say that this place is burning and if you don't leave my precious mansion, you be burnt to ashes." Gariwald hinted and flames engulfed his ghostly body.

"Drag Gary!" Icetail comanded then we carried Gary on Maddie's pony.

I dashed as fast as I could then I panted," Phew! That was close. At least that old hag reminded us."

"Yeah and WAAAIIIITTT A SEC!" Alexia slowed down.

"What?" I asked.

"Let me count the agents, you, me, Bellykid, Rosie, Icetail, Rosie, Cadence, Eva- Jay, P0nt and Maddie are missing!" Alexia shrieked.

"WHAT?!" Bellykid shot out of nowhere.

I watched the flames as I hear coughing, "Ya guys still there?" PH shouted.

There was no answer.

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Yeah I know I'm reaaalllyyy late at updating chapters lately, but I hope you guys won't be mad, I got some school work to catch up! I think that the EPF party or event is in April since I saw the homepaage with EPF gadgets and stuff, but anyways, I'm really excited to see the new spyphone! (It's like a mix with the current spyphone and iPhone 5 white.) Okey dokey, see ya soon! BROFIST! *brofists at the screen***

...  
**..._**

.../'/.../.../.../¨¯\

...\...'.../

...\...(

**-Coco (aka Wazzella) :P **


	7. The Mascots are Back!

**Chapter 7: The Mascots Are Back!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this chapter, I'm gonna add more mascots since I only featured Gary and PH (Is it boring to have the same 2 mascots for like 6 chapters?). I'm REALLY sorry that I'm very late at updating the story these days since I nearly got banned from this site by my mom. (If you want to know why the fish would my mom do that PM me.) Also please let me introduce…. Avatar21860! BTW a few days ago I went to the CP blog and guess what?! Marvel Superhero Takeover is back! (Yeah it'll be replacing the April Fools Party, and I now you guys may be upset, but cheer up!) More info is on the blog, now here's chapter 7!**

"Find a water hose or somehing!" Ardreina screeched.

"Well, the only water supply that we have is from P0nt!" Eva yelled back while she searched for anything useful in her pouch.

"I think… there is one way that we can fight against the fire", I pondered then digged some snow into my flppers,"By using this."

"THIS?! Have you ever played card jitsu there's-"Icetail spoke then Cadence pulled out her scarf and gagged her.

"Well, fire melts snow right? Then snow becomes water." I explained then threw a bunch of snow into the fire," C'mon! Help me with this guys!"

We all threw snow, but the more we threw, the flames got bigger. We all began to lose hope when suddenly- SPLASH! I was covered in seawater.

"P0NT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO SPRAY AT ME!" I screeched.

P0nt stuck his toungue out while he summoned more waves," Water party comin' right up!"

We all had fun splashing water at our fellow agents until we hear a sound of a helicopter roaring above us.

"JET!" Jay yelled as she waved at the helicopter.

Sure enough, Jet was hanging on the rilings of the helicopter and waved back.

Maddie saw Dot controlling the helicopter then shouted," Dot! Over here!"

Rookie was flying on his propellor cap unevenly then landed next to us, "We're here to save you!" he smiled.

"Thanks!" Rosie called at the back.

The helicopter landed on the snowy wilderness.

When the agents spotted Alexia Maddie spoke," Long story, don't arrest her."

When the agents saw Gary, we explained what happened to him.

"Oh my-this is gonna be a difficult task ace." Dot muttered.

"Yeah, we gotta start finding his soul NOW" Eva said.

"I don't believe in souls." Some agents mutttered.

"AHEM!" I cleared my throat extra loud on purpose.

"We all need to work together, even though we don't even believe the 'souls' part. Also, we need more agents." P0nt spoke.

"Hey mates!" an Australian accent voice shouted.

"Is that you PH?" Ardreina asked.

"Nope, it's Ava." PH grinned and waved at her," She's a good one to help us."

"How?" Jay asked.

"She's a stealth agent; she can help us sneak through almost anything." Jet explained.

Ava shuffled around and sad," we better have weapons." As she looked at the ground

"Yaaayyy! Weapons!" Rookie cheered with his rubber ducky.

Then a small TV screen popped up in the middle of the snow then the Director showed up.

"THE DIRECTOR!" we all yelped.

"I know your fellow agent is in great danger, but we must remain calm. Look around what do you see? What do you hear?" the Director spoke solemnly.

" I see…. A hole!" Rookie pointed at a hole.

"What does it have to do with the subject of finding Gary?" Cadence grunted.

"Let's see…" Ava whisked through the crowd and peered into the hole.

"It's really deep." She told us.

"Let's get those grappling hooks, they're handy." Bellykid suggested.

"Yup, and our personal weapons." Jet added and put on his jet pack.

"Let's goo!" I cheered.

Rookie jumped in the hole, but he got stuck.

"BARNACLES!" I cursed. (Got it from Spongebob :P)

"Wah! Somebody help me!" Rookie cried.

"We're gonna help ya Ace." Dot reassured then whispered to us," How in the island can we get him out?"

"Hmm…" I pondered and drew out an explosive arrow.

"AHHH! Not at me!" Rookie panicked.

"Relaaaax. It's gonna get you outta there." I calmed him and shot the arrow.

BAM! Rocks flew around (not literally.) and Rookie was clutching on the side of the hole.

"Umm…. Anyone?" he asked.

Icetail and Alexia pulled him out," there."

"Now we shall enter to that damn place where souls live…" I muttered and jumped into the hole. (Now I'm beginning to think that it's like Alice in the Wonderland…)

…

We saw dozens of ghosts/spirits floating all around the place.

"This is creepy…" Ardreina muttered.

"Hey there's something there." Bellykid pointed out.

We went down and saw G's broken glasses (Y U keep leaving broken glasses?!).

"Oh no…" some agents looked worried, others looked as if they wanted to get out of the tunnel, but I am emotionless.

P0nt shook me," Yo wake up! There's-"

Before he even finish what he's saying, a ton of BATS came screeching and attack us. We all scrambled off and jumped into another hole portal. This time it leads us to a place sorta like box dimension.

"GAHHH! WHAT IS THIS PLACE?!" we heard a familiar voice and turned around. It was Gary.

"GARY!" we all swam in the air to G. As soon as we reached G, he disappeared.

Then he's at the other side and we went to grab him, he disappeared AGAIN. We all keep trying to catch G until we gave up.

"Holy crab, what is this technique?!" Ave muttered.

We swam silently through the box dimension and saw all of the events in Club Penguin. (This is from the stories not on the island.) We saw Eva trying to beat Herbert up in a type of submarine, we saw the island's been shakin' up and Bellykid and Jay were having a meeting with the agents, and at the end we saw ourselves and then BAM! We fell into the darkness.

…

"Ugh, now where are we?" I fluttered my eyes open.

**Author's Note: Ok-so I'm now stuck in the middle of nowhere, hmm… maybe YOU can tell me where to go! Just suggest in the reviews or PM about where in the world I should be in the next chapter. Also, I get to meet PH in Puffle Party! (CHEERSSS!) I was in a German server since I tracked her not randomly saw her. Others like Cadence, Herbert, and Rookie were the mascots I found randomly. Okey dokey artichokeys, it's Wazzella signing out, see ya soon! (*brofist at the screen* if you don't get what a brofist is, is like we ball up our fist and we hit the other's fist to greet and stuff.) – Coco (aka Wazzella) :D**


	8. Being A Dolphin Is A Dream Come True

**Chapter 8: Being A Dolphin is a Dream Come True….**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back! I see most of you want us to go to reality, but I don't really want to copy Rico1206 (I read his stories, I just don't really review or anything.), so I have something a bit different in this chapter (ok, it's not a bit, it's TOTALLY different.) Okey dokey, here's chapter 8!**

"Ahhhhh!" we all screamed while that hole portal took us to the middle of nowhere.

I landed on my feet, wait a second! It's not a feet anymore! It's a tail! I looked around, I'm in the sea! I touched my face, I have a snout!

"YIPPEEE!" I squeaked in my squeaky voice and did a happy snoopy dance around the water. (YES! I love dolphins and swimming in the sea! (or oceans whatev.) I actually love a ton of animals though…)

I swam to a nearby island and saw a group of different animals mumbling together.

"Um, hello?" I interrupted their conversation.

"RAWR!" a shark popped up next to me. (Sharks aren't scary, people treat them evilly because of that movie Jaws. I hate tht movie.)

"GAH!" I screeched in my Alvin the chipmunk voice.

"Umm… who are you?" the turtle croaked.

I cleared my voice and squeaked, "I'm originally a penguin named Wazzella an-"

"WAZZ?!" the group of animals yelped.

"Uh yeah?" I gave them a small crooked smile.

"We're the AGENTS!"they yelled (including Mr. Shark.)

"Holy fry dogs." I muttered.

"Quack" a duck with a propeller hat smiled.

"No doubt, it's Rookie." Eva told us as we stared at the duck.

"Ok…then who's who?" I questioned.

"Ok, the turtle is Bellykid, the shark is P0nt, the rabbit is Ardreina (she owns a bunny!), the eagle is Jet, the chameleon is Dot, PH is a puffle, the dog is Alexia, the monkey is Eva, the snow leopard is Maddie, the tiger is Ava, and the wolf is Icetail." Jay told me then she added," and I'm a bat!"(sorry Jay, gotta upload this in FAST!) (That's why I asked you guys what is your favorite animal. ;) )

"Uhh… where are the others?" Iasked.

"Dunno." Ava shrugged.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Maddie scowled.

"Yeah, also this place is REALLY hot." Alexia muttered as she tried her best not to drool.

We all headed into the jungle except for me and P0nt since we're supposed to be in the water NOT on land.

"Ugh, this is irritating." I crossed my flippers, but I can't since they're too short.

"Let's just go, or we can't catch up." P0nt growled and swam around the jungle island.

We traveled to the other side of the island then saw a baboon (A baboon is like the animal that held baby samba in the lion king (if you watched or else search for a pic) )- with Gary's glasses on.

"HEY! That's Gary's glasses!" I yelled.

The baboon looked confused then spoke," You seem familiar…."

"Of course! I'm Agent Wazz!" I screeched.

The baboon scratched his chin then answered," Nope, never heard such a thing (epic facepalm)"

"Then who are you?" P0nt asked.

"My name is Gary, I think…" the baboon spoke.

"Well we are searching for our friend and his name is Gary!" I squeaked.

The animal gang popped out of the trees in the jungles then they muttered," G?"

"Who is G?! What's going on?" the baboon waved his hands.

Ardreina squinted her small eyes then spoke sadly," That's really Gary, he just had amnesia."

…

"What?! Amnesia?" Bellykid spoke with a worried glance at the baboon.

"Erm, is there ANY cure?" Ava asked.

"I don't think so…" Icetail muttered.

"Well, I'm gonna check him." Ardreina spoke and went to touch the baboon's hand.

In an instant, the baboon turned into mist.

"CATCH THE MIST!" I squawked and tossed a net and a bottle with my tail (note: I can keep a ton of stuff in my pockets, as for being a dolphin well… I guess I got it out of nowhere.).

The animals hurried to grab the mist. Ava gave one mighty jump and caught it in the net then placed it carefully in bottle which Dot held it tight in her tongue.

"Good job Ace." Dot spoke while she let go of the bottle.

"Ok! Now let's go find the remaining agents mates!"PH squeaked. (Finally someone who squeaks like me!)

We all dashed to the portal that was appearing nearby.

…

"AAAHHHHHHH!" we all yelled.

We landed on a pile of snow, wait a minute, we're back at the island!

"Holy fish gods now what?" I grunted.

"Let's go to the HQ." Jet spoke and we all waddled to the Everyday Phoning Facility. (Yay! We're back to penguins thank goodness!)

…

We went in the EPF hospital and pushed through a crowd of agents and penguin medics then we reached to Gary's unconscious body.

Icetail poured the bottle of Gary's soul gently into Gary's body then G woke up.

"What's happening agents? I had one strange dream that-" Gary spoke quickly then I interrupted, " Uhhh, do you want a cup of coffee? You seem to be out of place."

"Thank you agent, I need a cup of coffee indeed." G thanked the nurse that gave him the coffee then laid down on his bed.

"G, we got some missing agents, Agent C (the non mascot one) and Agent Rosie. They disappeared for no reason." I grumbled.

"Well this is a really important issue, we need to find all of the agents QUICKLY, in case Great Uncle had caught them." G stared at the horizon which the sun about to set.

"We're going back home now, nice talking to you again G." all of the agents waved good bye and left.

PH added," Well mate, you need to stay here until we found the agents, we're afraid to lose you again."

"Alright let it be." G spoke solemnly and went to sleep.

…

I trudged to the forest and found Jingles and Arthur around the campfire.

"Sis, finally you're back." Arthur brofisted me.

"Well good to see ya too. Is Jingles ok?" I brofisted him back.

"Yup, she's ok. At least I didn't burn anything." Arthur sighed.

"Well good for you!" I grinned.

"I'm going to sleep, Jingles is already sleeping." Arthur waved and he ducked into his tent and started snoring.

I opened my laptop and went to PenTube (parody of youtube) and saw one viral video called: **BIG TRAGIC ANNOUNCEMENT ON CLUB PENGUIN ISLAND! **I was suspicious and clicked on the link, in the video, there was Herbert and in the background I saw Gariwald and the two agents that are chained on a wall!? I turned on the speakers then listened.

"Listen you Elite Penguin Fools! I've seen you go through that stupid dimension, tell you what. I captured two of the fools while you all teleport. Am I a genius? (You're the dumbest person I've ever met.) Ahem anyways, I got these two fools hanging around here *gestures Agent Cadence and Agent Ro* and I'll give them back with a fair exchange. YOU let me rule Club Penguin Island once again and I'll let you have these fools.(_That_ is NOT a fair exchange! Can't you learn about balance and equality?!)" Herbert spoke in the video and cackled. Klutzy clicked and clacked, then the video ended.

**Author's Note: I know I've been really slow at updating, but I guess you have to get used to my slow schedule now. Um, so anyways I'm trying to write long chapters to worth the wait. I hope you guys enjoyed it, bye! (Oh yeah I also celebrate April Fools and Easter, I just didn't say anything about it.) *epic brofist* - Coco (aka Wazzella) :D**


	9. Alexia is Freed!

**Chapter 9: Alexia Is Freed!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back from Operation Hot Sauce! I think that mission was AWESOME. At least I get to meet Jet on the island as a penguin. Also, I LOVE this type of mission, I hope the CP team will do more missions like that! Ok, so last chapter Gary was healed (and helped on Operation Hot Sauce), BUT! Agent Cadence (non mascot) and Agent Ro is captured by that pesky Herbert. Please enjoy this chapter!**

"AHHHH!" I screamed in my head and slammed the laptop shut.

I racked my brain for a plan and couldn't think of a plan and it's 2 in the morning, so I went to sleep.

...

I barely got up for University today and fed all of my puffles. Arthur sent Jingles to school since his new job was closer to Jingles' school. I packed my stuff and teleported to the University in the early morning.

"I wish I hadn't stayed up all night to think about a pointless plan…" I muttered to myself.

I arrived to the University and changed my clothes for morning activities, brought my PuffBook (another parody, but it's for MacBook :P) then met up with the agents.

"Hey, I need to tell you guys something." I opened the PuffBook and showed the agents the Herbert video.

I pulled out my latest Club Penguin Times issue and read. I was shocked that there's a hot sauce heist and that's got to be Herbert. (Obviously.) I peered in the screen of my PuffBook and saw the giant hot sauce in the background. The agent's eyes stared at the news paper then back at the laptop as I paused the video.

"Oh crab." Ardreina muttered.

"I'm reporting this to G." Bellykid announced then dialed Gary's number.

"Hey, how about Alexia?" I asked.

"The court is still deciding." Icetail replied.

"Fifteen more minutes before Sensei's lessons. I'll be right back." I told others and teleported to the police station.

…

I saw Alexia in her jail's clothes around the corner and saw the judge towering on top of her.

The judge announced,"I decide that-"

"WAIT!" I yelled.

Everyone stared at me and whispered. Ardreina and P0nt appeared out of nowhere. (Probably to make sure that I'm not going crazy.)

"What is it?" the judge spoke.

"I want- I want to bail Alexia out of jail." I spoke nervously.

The judge stared at me as if I was nuts then laughed," Ha! She nearly made us all go doomed! WHY IN THE WORLD SHOULD WE BAIL HER?!"

"Excuse me! The EPF was on a secret mission and someone captured some agents. Then Alexia freed all of them, if she didn't free us. WE'D BE DOOMED!"(Reference to freeing agents who were trapped in Gariwald's mansion cage if you didn't remember.) I protested.

"Yup." P0nt agreed.

"She's speaking the truth."Ardreina added.

All of the crowd nodded and held a sign that says:** BE FREE!**

The judge sighed heavily then told us," Ok, but if she stirs anything up, it's YOUR responsibility now. Ok, the price is one million coins."

"Ok!" I grinned mischeviously and took out ten giant coins," It equals to one million." (You do the math.)

"Uhh ok." The judge summoned some penguins and they lifted the giant coins away.

…

"YAY! I'm free!" Alexia cheered.

I smiled and asked her,"Wanna attend the University? The agents are all attending there."

"Yeah, ok." Alexia replied (Cheers for a new student!).

We passed the Pizza Parlor and chat a bit with Jet about the Hot Sauce Heist and the captured agents. (Yay for the penguin version of Jet!) He said that they'll have a meeting about that too. We waved goodbye and teleported to the university's office.

…

We walked in the office and the Director turned his/her chair.

"Ah, Alexia as a new student? Very well, I'm going to inform the board members about that. " The Director smiled and gave her a form,"Fill this form and you'll be attending tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Alexia thanked the Director and bounced off happily.

"Well, shall we learn some of Sensei's lessons?" The Director gestured us to the outdoor gym.

…

I felt really good after the morning activities then the University counselor, (not telling) announced that we'll have a water festival this week during Friday (Short Note: I live in Asia and I have a water festival as a celbration of a new year at my country. It's like a water festival and we enjoy soaking other people up. It's really fun! My school's celebrating it this Friday. ). Everyone cheered and talked about who to splash with mud or throw pie at.

"I'm gonna throw pie at…. The agents!" I declared.

"Ha! You better be careful, I'm keeping my saltwater supply as salty as possible." P0nt warned and grinned.

"I'm getting my pony to make things more messy!" Maddie announced.

"I'm getting my water proof jet pack!" Jay pumped her fist in the air.

It was really loud then all of the teachers yelled at us to be quiet.

Ahem, please return to your classes, thank you." The Director spoke in a sort of robotic voice (like the voice during Operation Blackout when the director's giving orders.).

We're all bummed by the order, but we returned to class anyways.

…

I enter the Science room and sat with the agents while Gary was preparing some stuff.

"Hey guys…" I spoke while I sat down with the agents.

"'Sup?" Icetail asked.

"Alexia's transferring here!" I announced and gave Ardreina a flipper five.

"What?!" Bellykid gasped then smiled," Well, she kinda deserves to be in here with us."

"Yeah…." Eva pondered then asked us," How about the captured agents?"

I shuddered at the thought of that,"Let's talk about that during lunch, it really makes me nervous."

"Ok." Eva agreed.

…

We lined up in the cafeteria and it was a bummer to the students since the hot sauce was gone.

"Ok, we'll have some fish dogs I guess." Ardreina muttered.

"I'm gonna have salad, I don't have an apetite for the fish." I told Ardreina," Besides, I've eaten a lot of fish dogs lately."

"Good point." P0nt spoke.

I ordered a giant bowl of salad, hot chocolate, chocolate chip cookies, and a plate of anchovy and shrimp. I waddled over where we pay for the food. I paid 90 coins for that and a tip.

"Bon apetit." The chef waved at me.

I nodded and waddled to where the agents are. Everyone was chatting about the hot sauce thing and the captured agents. We're having a hard time to think how to find BOTH the hot sauce and the agents when suddenly Agent Ro came in and dashed madly at our table.

"Huh?" I asked her.

Agent Ro panted," Herbert…. He's going to use Gariwald and his powers all up….. HURRY! Gariwald is dying!"

**Author's Note: Yeah yeah, I know this story is short, but I'll make longer stories in the future. Besides, last story I didn't plan for anything and it went pretty long, but I planned this story and it kinda got wonky, so I decided to not plan for anything in my stories in the future, so I can just wing stuff in the story. Alright, this is Wazzle signing off. See ya! *brofist* - Coco (aka Wazzella)**


	10. Rescue Gariwald

**Chapter 10: Rescue Mission**

**Author's Note: 'Sup guys, Wazz signing in. This story is gonna end in the next chapter; I know this story is short and it wasn't meant to be short, sorry guys. Also, the flight to China is CANCELLED! (Both yay and boo because I can stay at home typing new chapters for you guys, but I can't meet my cousins. BTW Arthur and Jingles are based on my cousins :P.) Ok, here's chapter 10!**

I stood there in shock and garbled out something that I can't even make out what I'm saying then Ardreina yelled at me," SPIT THAT LETTUCE OUT!"

I spat the lettuce out, Eva nearly dropped her plate of cookies although Jay caught it in time, Bellykid looked pale and had her feathers turn white, Maddie had her eyes as wide as pizzas, Icetail couldn't even speak, Ava nearly fainted.

"WHAT?!" we all yelled out.

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at us and some teachers shushed at us.

"HURRY! Stuff your lunches and let's go go go!" Agent Ro was waving at us madly.

I stuffed everything I can and dashed off along with the agents. I saw Alexia bouncing happily on the field and I dragged her along too.

"HEY! What's going on?!" Alexia complained.

"No time to explain except that GARIWALD IS DYING!" I screeched.

"OK!" Alexia shouted and dashed too.

We reached the cliff that led us to the wilderness in surprisingly, a few minutes.

"Call Gary, Jet, Dot, PH, and Rook." I panted (Rook is Rookie for short.) and added," We need them for this emergency mission."

The agents dialed their numbers on their spy phone and all of the agents teleported.

"Why didn't we teleport in the first place?!" P0nt asked.

"I DON'T KNOW." I told him. (I was typing this then I forgot about teleporting :P)

We watched the wilderness below us then Gary spoke solemnly," On the count of three one-"

"THREE!" Rookie went mad and jumped off the cliff. (Is Rookie bad at charades?)

"Rookie!" we yelled and jumped off the cliff too.

…

_THUD_

"Holy fish chips…" I muttered and shook my head after I woke up, "Where is this place?"

"I don't know, probably in the same wilderness, I have a headache." Ardreina grunted.

"Hey guys!" Alexia yelled.

"What?" I yelled back weakly.

"I spotted Gariwald's mansion! I'll blow up some flares to show where it is!" Alexia yelled back.

"'Kay be careful!" I answered and dragged Ardreina.

P0nt was recovering then he stood up.

"Hey where are we goin'?" he asked.

"Where the flares will be shot out." I answered and in an instant a flare popped in the sky.

"Well, we'd better get going, it's really far." P0nt pointed out.

We walked towards to the spot where Alexia had been sending flares and the agents are all fine.

"Ok, let's go." Bellykid balled up her fists and her feathers turned black.

We waddled in and I asked Agent Ro," How did you get outta there?"

"Well, Gariwald realized Herbert backstabbed him and it was nearly too late, so he barely explained to me about the invisible force thing, but the main point is, he wants all of us to unite again, so he did all of the invisible force thing. Then he released me and caltapult me on that cliff, so I can tell you guys about Gariwald." Agent Ro explained quickly.

We hear a pierced scream (not like a girl screaming) and wadle-ran to the lab. There, we saw Herbert was controlling Gariwald and sucking all of his powers n Herbert's body.

"Ahahahaha, I feel so much better…." Herbert cackled.

I noticed Klutzy is locked in a really tiny cage that his eyes are sticking out of the cage.

"Don't worry little, fella we'll get ya outta there." Ava whispered.

We prepared a sneak attack on Herbert then suddenly he turned around.

"Ugh, how long will I stop these Elite Penguin Fools? I know! Right now!" Herbert muttered and he prepared a sort of a shot gun and musket mixed weapon.

Everyone all grabbed their weapons. Gary had his magic blowgun (which I'm not quite sure if it will even work now.), Jet had his jet pack turned on, Dot disguised herself somewhere around the lab, PH prepared her puffle whistle, Rookie was trying to free Klutzy secretly around the corner, I took out an axe out of my giant pocket (I know that I've been switching weappons, but I read the Hunger Games Catching Fire and I'm obssessed with the character that throw axes so… yeah. I promise this will be the last weapon I'll ever change.), P0nt took out every card jitsu card he has, Ardreina grabbed a tennis racquet out of nowhere (she plays tennis!), Bellykid was in Otober, Jay was getting a baseball bat, Eva had a lasso in her hand, Maddie was on her pony ready to go, Icetail turned into a nighthawk, Ava took out a pocket knives, Agent Ro had weird potion armed in her flippers, Alexia had a crowbar. (wow that's a long line of defenses.)

"Herb, drop that stupid weapon or I will throw this tomohawk axe." I warned.

"S-s-save me…" Gariwald groaned.

"Great Uncle!" G looked up.

"Ha! Ignore that ghost he's gone forever!" Herbert cackled.

"Wow, get back to reality!" I snapped at Herbert.

"Really? I had absorbed Gariwald's telkinesis powers, his invisible abilities, and a chance to be immortal." Herbert smiled evilly.

"Uh oh…" I muttered.

Herbert looked like he was about to blow up then he was floating…. Except that he's a ghost bear.

"Bow down, to the one and only…. Herbert III !" he rose up.

Gariwald was fading really lightly and it was pretty hard to see.

I gulped then fight back," Then come at meh bro!"

He charged at me then I found a mirror nearby. Hoping it would give me some protection, I held it right in front of Herbert III.

Then the mirror cracked.

"Uhhh…." I thought quickly and tossed the mirror to the ghost Herbert.

"Why thank you… so I can smash you with it!" Herbert held the broken mirror.

"Wow, you really need to read more books Herbert, because a broken mirror means 7 years of bad luck for YOU." I smirked.

"Nooooo!" the ghost screamed and he spinned like a tornado, the lab was spinning and spinning then BAM! Herbert is gone.

**Author's Note: We finally defeated this bear! What about Gariwald?! Poor Gary, poor Gariwald… Erm… ok, so I was thinking of a new story and this idea popped up to me for no reason, I was watching my favorite gaming channel on youtube and the dude was playing an horror game, so I thought; should I write an horror story? Please leave some suggestions! Thanks! Wazz signing off. *brofist!***


	11. Goodbye Gariwald

**Chapter 11: Goodbye… Gariwald…**

**Author's Note: Hey guys, Wazz signin' in. I have two announcements. Remember about the water festival thing in the 9th chapter? Well it's gonna be a chapter special for the next chapter, it'll kinda reflect everything that happened in my school and stuff, but I'll start my third story before the chapter special. Moving on to announcement number 2! I've decided my next story will be an horror story, but it's gonna be different! It's a crossover! I don't want to spoil the story, so I'm gonna tell just this much. Ok! Let's see what happens in chapter 11!**

We all dropped our weapons and ran to Gariwald's side. He was choking and was glowing VERY faintly.

"Great Uncle!" Gary waddle-ran to his great uncle's side.

"ah-my great nephew." Gariwald choked like it's the last day he'll be living on this planet," we've all done many mistakes, but mines is a great one. A great one that I shall no longer be here."

Gary sniffed (like crying ok?!),"But great uncle-"

"I know, it's been a quite short time that you've found me, but I have to go… our ancestors are waiting for me…" Gariwald looked up a bit," Take this."

He handed Garry his pocket watch, "Keep this, my ideas and sketches are all right here. Only you are great enough to have my ideas."

Gary gasped and stared at his Great Uncle.

"It's time to bid farewell Great Nephew, to you too, my fellow 'agents' you were right, I am indeed wrong…. But I deserve this… farewell…." Gariwald III held his Great Nephew's flipper for one last time, then he faded….. (I know ghosts don't die! They fade, I guess, I read mythical stuff and immortal gods CAN be gone by fading.)

"Rest in peace great uncle…" Gary looked at the mansion as we walked away from the mansion that fades along with Gariwald…

(Me: *sniff, sniff* THAT WAS SO TOUCHING! *Turns to P0nt, did you spray saltwater again?

P0nt: NO! It's actually REAL tears coming out of your REAL EYES!

Me: Oh well… *accepts his hankerchief and blows really loudly* That was actually liquid pride.

P0nt: o.O)

…

Gariwald's spirit servants led us all the way to the cliff. We thanked them and then we couldn't speak.

"Group hug?" I asked.

Everyone nodded and we had a giant group hug and sang some songs for Good Ol' Gariwald III.

…

The next day, we're supposed to write an essay about somebody in our family that passed away. All of the agents couldn't write, we're just all sick with grief.

"Umm… are you ok?" Aunt Arctic asked us.

"Umm… no! But thank you Aunt Arctic!" we all spoke at the same time.

"Alright, keep up the good work!" AA waved at us and went to help others.

I've thought of Gariwald then requested AA to write about someone that is from a friend's family.

"Sure!" AA gave me a pat.

I started writing since March 17, 2013. I wrote and wrote and wrote. Then we all decided to publish this somewhere…. To warn others that field trips are dangerous. And we found one place right in the internet, where's the story? You just finished it here.

**Author's Note: WAHHHH! It's just SO heartbreaking when I wrote about Gariwald's death….. I also tried to write as heartbreaking as possible, so I used the time when my great aunt died, it was similar to Gariwald's death. (Except that I'm Gary, Gariwald is my great aunt… rest in peace great aunt :'( ) I hope you guys kinda enjoyed this finale, check out the crossovers part often in case I posted my story( I know it's annoying to go through the crossovers part.) I'll give a hint, CP is gonna get crossed with a game that starts with A…. hope it helps! Wazz signing off! *EPIC BROFISTA!* - Coco (aka Wazzella)**


End file.
